Hidden Pleasures
by ThatCalexShipper
Summary: That cliché Calex smut story...except, when it comes to this, Casey Novak most definitely tops Alex Cabot.


**A/N: I promise I'll update "Case Closed" soon, but maybe this will hold you over until then...**

Casey was beginning to regret agreeing to her girlfriend's idea. It was around five pm, and the redhead was already soaked, her legs crossing and uncrossing in desperation. She let out a soft moan, making the blonde who sat across from her in her office look up, smirking.

"Something wrong, Ms. Novak?" Alex grinned, slyly pressing the hidden button once again, making Casey grip the table, her hips thrusting involuntarily.

"N-Nope. Everything is fine. Totally fine."

"Ah well, that's good. We're due in court in twenty minutes, so we better go." Alex winked, standing up and pressing the button once again, the vibrations inside Casey slowing down to a pleasant buzz. Casey unsteadily stood, feeling the stickiness between her thighs.

"Alex please for the love of god don't go crazy in court, I'm so close and I really don't wanna come in front of Judge Petrovsky."

"Case...ew god, why'd you put that in my head?" Alex made a face, her nose crinkling as she tried to not picture her girlfriend and Petrovsky. The couple made their way into the courtroom, taking their seats at the prosecutor's table. It was Alex's case, with Casey sitting second chair, which, unknown to the redhead, Alex was planning on using to her advantage. As the Judge and jury came in, and the trial began, Alex calmly stood up, preparing to give her opening statement, and simultaneously pressing the button in her pocket once more.

"Ah!" Casey let out a quiet gasp as she felt the vibrations inside of her, her thighs getting sticky once again.

"Ms. Novak, are you alright?"

"Oh uh yes, your honor, just got a paper cut. Sorry Alex, continue." Casey managed to smoothly reply, giving Alex a desperate look, to which her only response was a small jump in the vibration speed. As Alex spoke, Casey clenched her thighs, feeling herself on the edge, knowing that if she allowed herself to fall, people would notice. She inhaled and exhaled quietly, her hands gripping onto the seat as she felt her arousal rise between her legs. The hours seemed to pass in slow motion, with Casey teetering on the edge of orgasm, biting her lip and swallowing moans. Finally, the judge announced that they'd resume the next day, making Casey jump up and practically bolt for the door, Alex slowly strolling along behind her, a smirk on her lips once more.

"Alex! Press the damn button!" Casey demanded, once they were safely in Casey's office. Alex only smiled in return, enjoying watching her girlfriend's eyes roll back in tortured pleasure.

"Hmmm. Nah."

"Alexandra Cabot, if you do not press that button right now I swear to god I won't have sex with you for a week." Casey groaned, falling onto the couch as her body shook with arousal. Alex gave a short laugh, before complying and pressing the button, Casey immediately letting out a moan, her head falling back and hitting the armrest. The redhead flew over the edge with a silent scream, her mouth opening as her hands clenched down. Her body twitched as she came down, gasping in relief.

"That was hot as fuck, Case." Alex grinned, only receiving a glare from her girlfriend in response.

"Come on, Alex let's go."

"Go where?" Alex gulped slightly as Casey's eyes darkened, the redhead moving closer to the blonde.

"Home. Because you've tortured me all day, and now I'm gonna take that new toy we bought and fuck you until you can't walk." Casey whispered into her girlfriend's ear, making Alex moan.

—

As soon as the door closed behind Alex, the blonde found herself pinned against the wall, her button down shirt being pulled apart as Casey desperately kissed her. Alex let out several breathy moans as her girlfriend tore down the zipper on her skirt, ripping it off and leaving the blonde naked. Casey quickly threw off her shirt, and let her own skirt pool at her feet, while still assaulting Alex's mouth with her own, only pulling apart to lead Alex to the couch and push her down.

"Stay." Alex let her head fall back with a groan as Casey's raspy voice commanded her, the redhead disappearing into the bedroom. She emerged only a few minutes later, this time completely naked except for the strap-on that was resting against her pelvis. Alex whimpered, arousal thick in her voice, as Casey lowered herself between her thighs.

"Oh fuck, Case." Alex loudly moaned as Casey's tongue slid through her folds, tracing from her entrance up to her sensitive clit. The blonde twitched with pleasure as Casey took her clit into her mouth, sucking hard one second and then softly flicking her tongue over it the next. Casey slid one finger into her lover, pumping steadily for a minute before a second finger joined, scissoring Alex's walls, making the blonde scream in pleasure.

"You ready for me babe?"

"Yes, please, please fuck me." Alex desperately groaned, feeling Casey rise up and press the tip of the toy to her entrance. She let out a long moan as Casey entered her, thrusting all the way in before stilling her hips, "Please don't stop, oh fuck, please take me hard, I need you."

"As you wish, my love." Casey smirked, biting gently at Alex's neck, her smirk growing wider as she felt Alex arch into her. Casey began moving her hips steadily, quickly reaching a brutally fast pace, one that shook the whole couch with the effort. Alex was practically screaming now, her cries of pleasure filling the apartment, her body thrusting up to meet every stroke of the toy. Casey was moaning as well, her raspy cries joining her lover's in the air as the base of the toy hit her clit during every thrust.

"Fuck, Case! I'm so close, I'm gonna! Fuck!" Alex screamed as her back arched, her whole body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her, the wetness between her legs growing rapidly. Casey gave a moan of satisfaction as she watched her lover come, but it still wasn't enough to pull her over the edge.

"Come here." Casey demanded, pulling Alex up, before bending her over the armrest of the couch. Alex realized what she was going to do, and she let out a whimper.

"Fuck, Casey. Please." Casey slammed back into her girlfriend as she pleaded with her, Alex letting out a scream as her walls clenched around the toy. Casey roughly pounded into the blonde over and over, reveling in the moans and cries it pulled out of her lover's mouth. The redhead reached a hand down to play with Alex's clit, making the blonde rock back against her harder, moaning desperately.

"I'm gonna come! Fuck, Casey! I'm coming!" Alex found herself being flung over the edge once again, her whole body shaking and twitching as she felt Casey's fingers move faster against her clit. Her sensitive body went into overdrive, convulsing with pleasure as she was immediately thrown into yet another orgasm. Alex only barely registered Casey coming as she felt herself squirting, fluids coating the toy that was inside her, the couch, and her thighs. Twitching slightly, Casey pulled herself off of Alex, the blonde letting out a subconscious whimper at the loss of the toy, but other than that, she remained bent over, her body still recovering. Casey gently removed the strap-on, before bending over her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to her naked back, and, with ease, lifting her into her arms. The redhead carried the worn out blonde into their bedroom, placing her under the covers before crossing to the other side and sliding in next to her.

"I love you." Alex mumbled sleepily, making Casey smile softly and press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
